


18 años

by mora10



Series: Itzia Rose Day-Minyard-Josten [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asthma, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exy (All For The Game), F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Sickfic, andrew es un excelente padre change my mind, kandreil forever, no se usar esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mora10/pseuds/mora10
Summary: Recopiló los últimos momentos que recuerda, que no eran más que pedazos de imágenes y voces mezcladas.Un cuerpo tirándose sobre ella. Voces difuminadas mientras jadeaba desesperadamente por aire. El pelo rosa de Charlotte. Alguien sacando su casco. Alguien poniendo una máscara de oxígeno sobre su cara. Y preguntas que no puede responder.- Rose, ¿si o no?
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Andrew Minyard & Original Character(s), Andrew Minyard & Original Female Character(s), Andrew Minyard & The Foxes, Itzia Rose Day-Minyard-Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day & Original Character(s), Kevin Day & The Foxes (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & Original Character(s), Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Itzia Rose Day-Minyard-Josten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017168
Kudos: 6





	18 años

La molestia en su pecho había persistido por un par de días, pero se había la noche anterior, por lo que solo lo había atribuido al nerviosismo común que tenía siempre antes de cada partido. Estaban a un día del cuarto partido de la temporada, lo que fue suficientemente lógico, en su cabeza, para que no le prestara más atención de la que ya le había dado.

Se estaba fumando el último cigarrillo, disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba a su cuerpo. Tomó nota mental de comprar otra caja cuando una cadena de tos cortó sus pensamientos. Se dobló sobre sí misma, dejando caer el cigarrillo. Apoyó una mano sobre la pared para darse estabilidad, mientras que se agachaba hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella. Su otra mano viajó a la base de su cuello, como si pudiera quitar lo que le estaba apretando.

Las toses siguieron lo que se sintió como una infinidad, y una vez que pararon, abrió sus ojos, y giró su cuerpo, dejando que la pared la sostenga. Su cabeza pega contra la pared y alza sus ojos para ver el cielo, mientras su pecho agitado trata de recuperar el aliento que perdió. Las respiraciones son cada vez más profundas hasta que se normalizan, su corazón latiendo como si estuviera en la cancha. Levantó su mano para frotarse sus ojos y sintió algo húmedo en su cara, dándose cuanta que eran lágrimas. Las limpió rápidamente y, sintiéndose frustrada consigo misma, se levantó enfurecida. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba en la semana y hoy, _el día anterior a otro partido_ , que tenía que dar su máximo para que el equipo gane, tenía que tener algún problema que le impidiera respirar tranquila. Negando con su cabeza, abrió la puerta de la azotea, pasó por ella y la cerró con todas sus fuerzas.

***

Pasó por la puerta para llegar a los dormitorios, su mente revoloteaba en lo que acababa de pasar, sus nerviosos dedos anhelaban un cigarrillo y su boca, una calada para poder aclarar sus ideas. Sus pasos la llevaron a la puerta de los chicos. Golpeó tres veces seguidas, esperó y volvió a golpear.

\- Hola estrellita, ¿por qué tan impaciente?- Un cuerpo alto y tonificado se paró frente a ella, una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron su cuerpo, en busca de alguna herida que la traiga a esa hora a su habitación.

\- Todo está bien, necesito un cigarrillo, o dos o todo una caja.- Él alzo una de sus cejas en interrogación pero cuando no dio más explicación, él se hizo a un lado y el cuerpo de ella avanzó, quién caminó hasta el cajón donde los guardaban. Sacó tres mientras Dylan buscaba el encendedor y se lo dio, y juntos se movieron hacia donde estaban el resto de los chicos, tumbados en el sofá o en el piso. Él se fue hacia la pequeña heladera y ella saludó rápidamente, no más que un _«_ _hola»_ , el cual fue devuelto, pero ella ya estaba abriendo la ventana del pasillo para fumar.

Sus pensamientos vagaron pero nunca sobre uno en específico, al mismo tiempo que miraba como el humo salía de la punta. Dio una calada y observó como el humo se disolvía.

\- ¿Que está pasando?- Dylan se acercó mientras preguntaba, y se acomodó a su lado, con la vista al frente, como ella.

_«_ _Demasiadas cosas»_

\- Nada, me quedé sin cigarrillos y necesitaba terminar de pensar sobre algo.

\- No te creo- ella se encogió de hombros mientras aplastaba la colilla contra el marco, y encendía el último- Estoy aquí para lo que quieras hablar, en cualquier momento.

-Lo sé- Se quedaron allí en silencio, mirando el cielo, mientras su mente hilaba su última conclusión.

_«_ _No decirle a nadie lo que acababa de pasar. Podría llamar al abuelo pero… no, le va a decir a mis padres. Lo puedo resolver por mí misma»_

Apagando su último cigarrillo, recogió su basura y la tiró donde correspondía. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Apresuró paso hacia su propio dormitorio, donde Annette, Leonor y Tessa estaban viendo una película, a la cual la invitaron pero lo rechazó con un movimiento de manos. Supuso que Farah estaba durmiendo, por lo que entro de manera silenciosa, busco su ropa, se cambió en el baño y se tiró en su cama, quedando dormida casi de inmediato.

*******

La despertó el sonido de la ducha prendida. Supuso que era temprano, pero no lo suficiente como para que sonara su alarma. Gruñendo, se acomodó de costado, cubrió su torso con la frazada y agarró el celular para ver si alguien había mandado algún mensaje. Tenía un mensaje de Neil preguntando si iba a ir ese fin de semana a su casa, al que respondió que sí; un mensaje de su abuelo deseándole suerte para el partido y una foto de los gatos durmiendo sobre Kevin, la cual mando Andrew. A esta último mando un "awwww" y muchos emojis, que sabía que "lo molestaba" (pero en realidad no lo hace).

Su despertador sonó unos 15 minutos después, por lo que se levantó y fue a preparar su café. Estaba esperando que se termine de calentar cuando la familiar opresión en el pecho volvió. Trató de no preocuparse, hoy tenía un juego que ganar y no podía irse por cosas pequeñas. Abrió la ventana, dejando que el aire de la mañana refrescara la cocina, y se dio cuenta que podía respirar un poco más profundo. Inspiro hondo un par de veces y volvió a su tarea anterior cuando el pitido de la maquina le exigió su atención. Sus amigas llegaron con el sonido, exigiendo su café, el cual ella les preparó, hablaron de su día y de Exy, por supuesto.

Rose se excusó cuando el cosquilleo volvió a invadir su garganta, y haciendo todo lo posible para no alertarlas, se movió rápidamente hacia la ducha, donde prendió al máximo el agua para que apacigüe la mayor cantidad de ruidos. Su tos no duró lo mismo que la noche pasada, pero sus ojos estaban igual de llorosos por el esfuerzo. De igual forma tomó su turno en el baño para limpiarse, y una vez que salió, la mirada preocupada de las chicas le advirtió que habían escuchado lo suficiente, por lo que simplemente las ignoro y salió a hacer su corrida hasta la Corte para empezar a entrenar.

Su mañana pasó rápido, aunque algunas veces tenía que frenar más veces de las regulares para recuperar el aliento, lo que despertaba la mirada de detective de su entrenadora, pero a quién tampoco escuchaba. Una vez que terminaron de bañarse, Danielle los llamó a una charla pre-partido.

\- Esta tarde no hay entrenamiento porque tenemos partido, pero eso ya lo saben, estuvimos entrenando la última semana y media para ello. El partido empieza a las 8 p.m., los quiero allí a las 7 p.m. La formación ya la conocen, conocen como juegan ellos y como juegan ustedes como equipo. Así que no, no hay excusa para ser desordenados. ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario, algo? ¿No?, excelente, adiós- Los despidió con un movimiento de manos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

*******

La multitud rugía en las afueras del estadio, podía sentir su pulso latiendo en sus oídos, la emoción del partido era palpable. Colocó el casco bajo su brazo y caminó hacia donde el resto del equipo esperaban a ella y Leonor, quién llegó unos minutos más tarde.

\- Josten, Ramirez, delanteros. Alrashidi, al arco. Anderson, Belov, defensores. Doyle, distribuidora. Así, toda la primera mitad, y la segunda si no se están muriendo, o que vea que necesitan un cambio. No saquen tarjetas rojas, no peguen primero, ni lo devuelvan, ¿entendido?- Un “sí, entrenadora” resonó por las paredes, y pareció suficiente para Dan- Bien, váyanse a calentar. Cualquier problema físico, hablen con Charlie, no quiero a alguien lesionado por alguna estupidez de orgullo.- Su mirada chocó con la de Rose, quien sintió como si pudiera ver todos sus secretos. Corrió la vista, y salió del cuarto, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

*******

El calentamiento pasó sin más, dando algunas miradas sucias al equipo contrario. Sus ojos se encontraron varias veces viajando a la tribuna para ver si encontraba a alguno de sus padres, pero se corregía siempre pensando en lo que era certero: _Kevin y Neil están con su equipo en el otro lado de Estados Unidos, y Andrew está en nuestra casa en el estado siguiente, con su propio equipo._ Su pecho volvía a sentir la opresión con cada paso que daba. Un silbato llamó a todos en la cancha, para dar comienzo al partido.

*******

Habían pasado solo 30 minutos antes de que respirar se volviera insoportable, el peso en su pecho no la dejaba tomar más que algunos jadeos. La pelota se dirigió a ella al mismo tiempo que el delantero del otro equipo, que no pudo frenar antes de aplastarla contra la pared y arrancarle el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Pronto todo se volvió confuso mientras luchaba por respirar, podía ver al jugador moviendo sus labios pero las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos. Pudo verlo levantar su raqueta y escuchar un silbato a la distancia.

Empezó a toser desesperadamente, sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, como si algo apretara su garganta y no la dejara tomar aire. Muchos cuerpos estaban tapando las luces de la cancha. Pronto hubo gritos y la luz la cegó. Alguien trataba de sacar su casco, alguien de pelo rosa. Pelo rosa. _Pelo rosa._

\- Char-Charlie- Su voz se vio interrumpida por toses, y jadeos. De repente estaba en el piso, sentada, con alguien que la sostenía de atrás, pero inclinada hacia adelante.

\- No hables- Su voz era dulce, mientras sus manos se movían en su bolso de primeros auxilios- Necesito que inhales lo que te voy a dar. La ambulancia está viniendo.

\- Ambu-ambulan- su garganta se volvió a cerrar y su pánico aumento sus jadeos, pero antes de poder decir algo, tenía un inhalador en su boca, con el que cada vez que jadeaba, algo raro se instalaba en su garganta-. Mis-is padr…

\- Shh, shh, solo respira- La voz de Charlotte daba indicaciones que no podía procesar. Su vista se empezó a volver nublada, podía distinguir el pelo de su enfermera y sus gritos, podía escuchar a Dan dar órdenes, y, de pronto, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y todo se volvió negro.

*******

Despertó lentamente, con el sonido de pitidos de alguna máquina, parpadeando repetidas veces, tratando de enfocar su vista, pero su habitación estaba a oscuras. Sintió que tenía algo en su cara atravesándole, por lo que tocó con su mano allí, sintió como un tubo de silicona entraba (un poco) a su nariz. Luego llevo su mirada a su mano, y con la luz tenue que entraba de la ventana, vislumbró una gasa y un tubo que salía de su mano. Uniendo las piezas, se percató que estaba en un hospital. Lanzó un bufido, e hizo que su cuerpo se volviera a estrellarse contra la cama. Cerró sus ojos, mientras su mente vagaba en porque estaba en el hospital. Recopiló los últimos momentos que recuerda, que no eran más que pedazos de imágenes y voces mezcladas.

_Un cuerpo tirándose sobre ella. Voces difuminadas mientras jadeaba desesperadamente por aire. El pelo rosa de Charlotte. Alguien sacando su casco. Alguien poniendo una máscara de oxígeno sobre su cara. Y preguntas que no puede responder._

\- Itzia- Sus recuerdos se vieron cortados por la voz de Andrew, a la cual siguió con su cabeza hasta que lo encontró al lado de su cama. Miró su mano, que era lo que estaba primero en su visión, estirada como su estuviera por tocarla, y luego viajó a su rostro, que estaba inexpresivo, pero ella podía ver la arrugas de preocupación.- ¿Sí o no?- Sus palabras la sacaron de su estupefacción. Su ceño se frunció en confusión-. Acariciar tu cabello, ¿sí o no?

\- Sí- Su voz salió ronca, casi irreconocible, pero sus preocupaciones desaparecieron momentáneamente cuando la mano se apoyó en su cabeza y comenzó a hacer patrones irregulares, e, inclinándose hacia el toque, relajó todo su cuerpo.- Cuéntame todo.

\- Colapsaste en la cancha cuando te aplastaron contra la pared. Creen que tuviste un ataque de asma, pero tienen que hacer pruebas- Su mano nunca se alejó de ella, y su voz siguió con el mismo tono-. Llegaste aquí a las 8:55 p.m. Son las 2:37 a.m. Kevin y Neil llegan a las 5 a.m. Te drogaron para que tus pulmones funcionaran otra vez. Tu equipo ganó, 7-6. Es muy probable que puedas seguir jugando Exy, pero tendrás que dejar los cigarrillos. Y tendrás que confesarle a Kevin, va a enloquecer, pero nada de que no haya pasado antes. Vamos a cambiar muchos hábitos. Pero podemos hablar de ello mañana, todos juntos- Sus miradas se cruzaron, como si fueran un concurso. Asintió repetidas veces, como si procesara mejor la información. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas retenidas. El corazón de Andrew se apretó en su pecho, pero tenía que mantenerse firma para ella.

\- ¿Babba?- Su voz se volvió suave, casi inaudible, pero era Andrew y Andrew siempre escuchaba a los suyos-. No te vayas- La suplica estaba presente en el tono pero también estaba implícita, incluso antes de que hablara.

\- No me voy a ningún lado- La promesa estaba ahí y no iba a permitir que la rompan. Él vio como su cuerpo se hundía cada vez más en la cama, como si los residuos de drogas siguieran ahí y la estuvieran adormeciendo. Su mano nunca abandonó su cabello, de alguna manera le decía a ella que estaba allí y, también, le ayudaba a asegurarse que ella estaba bien.

*******

Cuando despertó esta vez, la habitación era blanca. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz, y siendo un poco más consiente, notó que una mano seguía acariciando su cabeza. Sabiendo quién era, giró para verlo, y le sonrió un poco cuando él volvió su cabeza hacia ella.

\- Buenos días- su voz era suave, como cantaba para ella cuando no podía dormir.- Kevin y Neil están esperando afuera, los doctores no quisieron que pasen para no abrumarte, porque estaban alterados. Qué raro, ¿no?, tus padres alterados por algo- La ironía la hizo soltar una pequeña risa, pero ella sabía que él lo estaba tanto como ellos, quizás un poco menos porque él podía verla-. Si quieres, los hago pasar.

\- Sí- Cerró los ojos cuando su mano abandonó su cuerpo, concentrándose en los sonidos de la puerta y las voces, y los volvió abrir en el momento que sintió que el resto de las personas se acercaban.

\- Hola, ratoncito- la voz de Neil se alzó por sobre todas las demás, haciendo que cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre lo que pasaría a continuación se disipara como un gota de tinta en una catarata. Se sentó al lado de su cadera, alzando su mano en una pregunta. Ella asintió y él tomó su mano, empezando a hacer patrones con los dedos, y le sonrió cálidamente, con esa mueca reservada solo para los miembros más cercanos de su familia.-. Drew nos dijo la mayoría de las cosas, así que no hay que explicar mucho. Pero necesitamos que seas completamente sincera con el doctor cuando haga las preguntas, no importa si a nosotros no nos gustan las respuestas, es tu salud lo más importante aquí. ¿Está bien?- Parecía que estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña que no comprendía del todo pero no le importó, eran sus padres, la conocían y sabían que si no se lo aseguraban, ella mentiría. Simplemente asintió.

Kevin se sentó del otro lado de la cama, simplemente mirando a su hija, en busca de algo. Quizás algún problema físico, o cualquier cosa en la que pudiera ayudarla.

\- Estoy bien, Dadda, nada roto.

\- ¿Estar bien? ¿Es un chiste, Itzia?, colapsaste en el medio de un partido. Te aplastaron contra una pared y tu capacidad pulmonar está destrozada. Así que nada de “estar bien”, Itzia.- Kevin, con el tiempo, se había vuelto más suave, sus preocupaciones eran manejables, no estaba más en un lugar no tenía control, pero cuando las cosas estaban fuera de su poder, como los pulmones de su hija, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que todo saliera bien y eso lo agobiaba, lo hacía explotar.

\- ¿Destrozada? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Su respiración empezó a acelerarse y su corazón a bombear con más fuerza. Pero una mano volvió a acariciarle el pelo y las voces interrumpieron antes que su mente la atosigue con más pensamientos.

\- Kevs, ¿Qué hablamos afuera?, en el momento que la abrumes, te vas de la habitación. Necesita tranquilidad- su voz era tranquila, pero sabía que lo echarían si se pasaba de la raya.

\- Pops, está bien, merezco que me griten.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, más tarde culparía a las drogas, pero en realidad estaba dolida. Kevin iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

\- Oh, señorita Day, está despierta- el doctor dirigió su mirada a ellos-. Caballeros- saludó. Sacó la planilla medica de Rose de la cama y la reviso- Bien señorita Day, soy el Doctor Fesher. Una pregunta antes de comenzar, ¿Quieres que tus padres se queden? Lo digo porque tienes la edad suficiente para hacer esto sola

\- Puedes llamarme Rose y si, se quedan- Busco en sus miradas alguna negativa, pero cuando no encontró nada, se concentró en su médico.

\- Bien, Rose. Cuéntame cómo te sientes ahora.

\- Estoy… bien, creo, no me duele nada, por lo menos ahora- agregó frente a la mirada pesada de sus padres.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste antes de colapsar?

\- Tenía una opresión en el pecho, como si algo me apretara los pulmones y no me dejara respirar. Tosía y no podía recuperar el aire.

\- Bien, ¿Alguna otra vez lo sentiste?

\- Sí, tuve un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho hasta un día antes de partido, que apareció después de una serie de toses, leves. La noche antes de ayer, también tuve toses pero fueron más fuertes y sentía como si no pudiera respirar, me estaba ahogando, pero después se me pasó. La mañana de ayer, también tuve una serie de toses y el último fue cuando colapse. Pero desde hace dos años que cada tanto siento un peso en los pulmones, como si los apretaran, pero no duran más que un día, así que no me preocupe, y las toses sobre todo en primavera, pero también eran separadas por un montón de días. También, se hacía un poco más pesado respirar-

\- Sé que te desmayaste mientras hacías Exy, así que supongo que es a nivel universitario.

\- Sí, entreno 5 días y, salgo a correr los sábados y domingos.

\- ¿Tienes parientes consanguíneos que padezcan problemas respiratorios?

\- Nunca conocí mucho a mis padres biológicos, ni hay registro de ellos. Pero recuerdo a mi madre biológica quejarse de falta de aire, pero eso es todo.- El ambiente se volvió raro, sus padres se volvieron rígidos ante la mención de su madre, como si estuvieran por recoger las piezas en el momento en que se rompiera.

\- ¿Sueles estar expuesto al humo del tabaco, a gases de sustancias químicas, al polvo o a otros agentes irritantes presentes en el aire?

\- Mis padres fuman y yo... yo también- Busco la mirada de Kevin, esperando un arrebato, pero este estaba mirando por la ventana, con su mandíbula apretada. La mano de Neil agarró la suya con más fuerza, y ella cayó que alguien (probablemente Neil) ya se lo habían informado (y ya habían discutido por ello también).

\- ¿Algún problemas de salud existente?

\- Ninguno.

\- Tuvo pulmonía a los 15 años- Neil agregó despreocupadamente

\- Bien- El doctor lo anotó- ¿Tomas algún medicamento?- Ella negó con su cabeza- ¿Mascotas?

\- 3 gatos.

\- Okey, creo que eso es suficiente. A hora pasaremos a una prueba física: escucharé tus pulmones, revisare tus vías respiratorias superiores. Sacare sangre y la enviaré al laboratorio para buscar alergias, porque si tienes asma, pueden agravar la enfermedad.- Ella asintió y el comenzó pidiendo que respire profundo por la boca un par de veces, luego por la nariz. Luego vio su nariz y garganta- Bien, se escuchan algunas silbancias cuando respiras, tu garganta no está inflamada y tus vías nasales tampoco muestran infección. Llamaré a una enfermera para que te saque sangre y quizás venga en 20 minutos. Quedas en observación hasta mañana a la tarde, porque quedan algunas pruebas que hacer. Caballeros, necesitaré que alguien busque ropa para ella, porque necesito que haga ejercicio para una prueba, para ver si es el desencadenante o no. ¿Alguna duda?- Un “no” colectivo retumbó en la sala, y con ello el médico salió diciendo que volvería después del almuerzo.

Un silencio extraño se asentó en el cuarto, sus padres no sabían que hacer a continuación y ella tampoco

\- Pueden irse si quieren, yo solo quería que se queden para no tener que repetir lo que sea que el medico diría- Era una mentira grande, y todos allí adentro lo sabían.

\- Rose, si quieres que alguien se quede, solo dinos. Si nos quieres a los 3, uno buscara ropa y luego volverá. Solo dinos lo que quieres, y lo tendrás.- El gemelo mayor habló, lento y uniforme, haciéndole saber que cualquier cosa estaría bien.

\- Drew, necesitas dormir, y yo quiero salir lo más rápido posible, ¿puede ser que Neil vaya a comprar lo que sea que necesite y Kevin se quede conmigo?- preguntó bajito. Todos asintieron, estando de acuerdo con ella

\- No necesito dormir, pero voy a esperar afuera, y compraré café, ¿Alguien quiere algo?- Kevin pidió lo suyo, y con eso, Andrew salió, junto con Neil, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de él.

*******

La tensión se sentía, Kevin quería preguntar muchas cosas y ella no quería decepcionarlo con sus respuestas. Ninguno se animó a hablar. Él tomó asiento donde Andrew había pasado la noche, esperando que algo pase. Ella cerró sus ojos antes de hundirse pesadamente sobre el colchón.

\- Lo siento- habló, casi tan bajito que no la escucha, y, acercando su cuerpo, se acomó para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos.

\- No, cariño, no. Yo lo siento.- Acarició el costado de su cara, lentamente-. Estoy asustado. Te _vi_ caer y después desmayarte. Fue lo más asustado que alguna vez estuve. Con Neil teníamos la cara pegada al televisor, mientras llamábamos a alguien que nos dé una respuesta. Dan no podía atender. Charlotte estaba ocupada contigo. Andrew estaba en camino a cualquier hospital que te llevaran y no tenía más información de la que nosotros teníamos. Estábamos tan lejos, creí que nunca llegaríamos.- Ella giró su cara hacia él, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas- No quise asustarte, antes. Yo… yo solo investigué, pero por ahora no hay nada certero, así que esperemos a ver que dice el doctor, ¿Esta bien?

\- Está bien, lo prometo.- Llevó su mano donde su padre la estaba agarrando, y la apretó. Se quedaron allí unos momentos, hasta que el celular de Kevin sonó. Lo sacó y lo leyó.

\- Andrew pregunta si puede entrar- ella asintió, sin mucho más que decir. Él siguió leyendo algunos mensajes, mientras la puerta se abría- Tu abuelo y Abby llamaron ayer preguntando como estabas y cuando ibas a salir del hospital. Gracias, cariño- agregó cuándo Andrew le dio su café y este se fue a sentar susurrando un “idiota”- Tus compañeros quisieron venir pero Dan los amenazó diciendo que si alguien aparecía, los haría estar en la banca hasta la próxima temporada, pero todos vinieron igual, en la madrugada, para verte, pero no les permitimos entrar, y prometimos mantenerlo al tanto.

\- Dan sabía que estaban acá.

\- Por supuesto que sí, no es tonta- Rose alzó sus cejas en sorpresa cuando Andrew alzó la voz para dar una declaración de ese estilo. Seguía con la vista fija en el celular, probablemente hablando con Neil.

\- Por supuesto que sí- repitió, y decidió no indagar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Y de pronto un sentimiento muy parecido a la culpa la llenó- ¿Y Charlie?

\- Charlie estuvo aquí hasta las 6 a.m. esperando una respuesta sobre tu estado de salud. La convencimos de que vaya a dormir. Se culpa a sí misma sobre lo que pasó- No tenía sentido endulzar las cosas, ella lo sabía- Cree que es su culpa no darse cuenta.

\- Pero yo nunca dije que tenía algo, ella no lo hubiera sabido.

\- Lo sabemos, y se lo dijimos. Pero la mente actúa de manera extraña- Frunció su ceño, acompañando la declaración-. No te preocupes, ya hablarás con ella.

\- Esté bien- Quedaron en silencio otra vez, esta vez era cómodo, cada uno en su propio mundo. Minutos después una enfermera tocó la puerta y entró para sacarle sangre. Hizo una mueca cuando vio la aguja pero miró para otro lado cuando la pasaron por su cuerpo.

\- Ya está, señorita Day- La enfermera se fue después de eso. Neil llegó una hora más tarde, quejándose del tráfico del mediodía. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre distintos temas. A las 3 p.m. el médico hizo su aparición para llevarla a terminar con la pruebas.

*******

Los testeos pasaron sin más que algunas toses, pero rápidamente todos volvieron a estar en sus posiciones anteriores, Neil, Andrew y Kevin turnándose para sentarse en la cama de Rose para estar cerca de ella si así lo quería y ella tirada en la cama porque no le permitían moverse a menos que fuera para ir al baño. Contestó los mensajes que le quedaron de sus conocidos y familia, las redes sociales estaban estalladas y leía algunas cosas que le parecían importantes y graciosas a sus padres. Era la hora de dormir en el hospital, pero nadie allí adentro tenía sueño.

\- ¿Erin les mandó algún mensaje? ¿O Linda?- Sus dudas y temores se asentaron cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba que le hable su mejor amiga. Los tres receptores de la pregunta se miraron entre ellos, luego negaron con la cabeza y la miraron inquisitivamente, por lo que ella suspiró- Porque no me han hablado.

\- Eso es- Kevin hizo una pausa, reconsiderando sus opciones para describirla- raro

\- Para nada propio de ella- agregó Neil y rápidamente volvió la vista a su celular. Ella trató de ignorar el estado comportamiento de los tres. En realidad solo de Neil y Kevin, se podría decir que Andrew estaba tan indiferente como siempre, pero había algo en los tres hombres, algo que no podía descifrar.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta fue golpeada. Kevin levantó y la abrió, dejando pasar a la, _no_ , _las_ personas. Era Erin y Dylan. Habían venido a verla, fuera del horario de visita, infringiendo normas (no es como que a su mejor amiga le costara hacerlo) solo por ella. Casi se levanta de la cama sino fuera por la mano de Andrew puesta en su hombro, empujándola hacia abajo otra vez.

\- Ellos se acercarán, Itzia- Su voz aclaraba que no había discusión al respecto-. No hagas estupideces- advirtió, y luego se alejó para darle lugar a los recién llegados. Se saludaron rápidamente entre ellos, sus padres yéndose a las sillas de afuera, a esperar que terminen entre ellos.

\- Me dijeron que mi mejor amiga estaba en el hospital y, _por supuesto,_ no podría dejarla sola allí.- Se acercó a ella a envolverla en un abrazo cuando la puerta se cerró

\- No podríamos- corrigió Dylan y se sentó en el costado libre de la cama.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas- minimizó la interrupción con un movimiento de manos y luego su mirada se posó en su cara, había una sonrisa que no era la- Lamento la tardanza, tomé un avión tan pronto como me enteré lo que pasó.

\- Está bien, estaba preocupada porque no me hablaste.

\- Se suponía que alguien- miró a Dylan, quién solo rodó los ojos-, te diría que estaba camino aquí, pero se olvidó- hizo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

\- Ya que dije que fue así, si no me crees no es mi problema- volvió su mirada a Rose- Yo también lo siento, vine aquí tan pronto como termino el partido, pero los médicos no me dejaron pasar porque estabas delicada, y luego todos los otros llegaron y tus padres no nos dejaron pasar, por tu bien, pero los persuadieron diciendo que darían información apenas pudieran. Información que va a pasar primero por Charlie, después por mi mamá y, todos sabemos que de allí no pasa, a menos que tú lo quieras contar, así que no te preocupes.- Ella asintió y dejó que la presencia de ellos la tranquilizara. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Su voz aclaraba que no podía mentirles.

\- ¿Físicamente? Como siempre. ¿Mental y sentimentalmente? Tengo miedo de nunca más poder jugar Exy- sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

\- Oh querida- Esta vez fue el turno del primogénito Boyd de envolverla en sus brazos, mientras ella largaba un par de lágrimas sobre él-. Vas a estar bien- Ella cerró sus ojos, dejándose llenar del consuelo que le ofrecía.

\- Sé que no es el fin del mundo, pero significa mucho para mis padres y odiaría decepcionarlos- habló bajito mientras se separaba y, acto seguido se recostó con frustración a su cama.

\- Jamás se decepcionarían de ti, eres su estrella más brillante- Erin se acostó de donde estaba sentada, agarrando su mano- Lo que decidas hacer con tu vida, es tu problema, ellos solo deberían dar concejos si los pides. No tienen por qué meterse, eres una mujer adulta. Pero este no es el caso de tus padres, ellos te entienden y quieren lo mejor, sea lo que eso sea, y venga con lo que venga.

\- Erin tiene razón, los tíos nunca te dejarían, por nada en el mundo.- dijo Dylan, recostándose del otro lado y tomando su otra mano.

Se quedaron hablando de diversos temas, acostados, hablando de todo y nada, por varios minutos más, solo ellos y las voces del otro, hasta que se durmieron

*******

Neil abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza para echarlos, pero no tuvo el corazón cuando los vio. Rose estaba durmiendo entre Erin y Dylan, como un sándwich, sus manos estaban firmemente apretadas, y las respiraciones niveladas. No había signo de incomodidad, dolor o algo por lo que merecía la pena levantarlos, por lo que los dejo allí, consolándose y reconfortándose los unos a los otros, con sus presencias. Salió a decirles a sus esposos que no podrían volver adentro con ella, y solo volvió a entrar para sacarles una foto y tenerla de recuerdo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en montar guardia fuera de la puerta, acomodándose con algunas cosas que les trajeron Dylan y Erin. Neil mandó mensajes a Linda y Dan y Matt para hacerles saber dónde sus hijos se quedarían a pasar la noche. Quedó dormido al instante de dejar su celular en su bolsillo, enredado en brazos y piernas de sus parejas.

*******

Al día siguiente, sus amigos se fueron prometiendo volver a verla cuando le dieran el alta. Sus padres volvieron a sus lugares y esperaron al alta.

El doctor llego una hora más tarde con el veredicto

\- Tienes asma leve-moderada- No se sorprendió y sus padres tampoco, era lo que habían estado esperando, desde que se presentó como posibilidad-. Empezarás a usar un inhalador cuando sientas que los síntomas empiezan, deberás dejar los cigarrillos y podrás seguir jugando exy. Como precaución, debes quedarte en casa por las siguientes 3 semanas, en las cuales, la 1 primera semana, te recomiendo no hacer actividad física y a partir de la 2 podía empezar a correr, solo 1 kilometro, y luego ir aumentando la distancia, si te sientes cómoda. Y a partir de la semana 3 podía empezar a hacer entrenamientos de exy en su casa, y luego podría volver a la universidad si no había más inconvenientes, siempre que lleves tu inhalador, y lo uses cuando sea necesario, y dejes de fumar. Si el inhalador, en este mes, no funcionaba completamente, o no paraba sus síntomas, debía volver al hospital a que ajusten sus medicamentos. ¿Alguna duda?- Ella negó, pero sus padres hicieron su cuestionario de padres-preocupados-exigentes-y-miedosos.

Ella simplemente los dejó hablar mientras se movía para cambiarse de ropa y cuando salió, sus cosas ya estaban guardadas, y sus padres esperándola para irse. Neil tenía su mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros.

\- Tienes que firmar tu alta, y podremos largarnos de aquí- dijo Neil, entregándole un papel y una lapicera, la cual tomó y rápidamente puso su firma. En silencio salieron de esa habitación, se acercaron a la recepción y dejaron la hoja.

\- Itzia, afuera hay periodistas y gente que está esperando que salgas, hicimos lo que pudimos ocultándote, pero alguien les contó. Saldremos como siempre, Andrew adelante, Neil y yo a tu lado- Él la miró a los ojos, recordándole lo serio que era esto. La rodearon, como si fuera de cristal, guiándola fuera del hospital, Kevin posicionando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, pero, antes de que pudiera respirar aire que no fuera del hospital, una marea de reporteros y cámaras chocaron contra ellos. Preguntas se perdían en el mar de gritos, manos trataban de agarrarlos, pero Neil los sacaba con la misma rapidez. Una de ellas llegó a agarrar su brazo derecho, con tal fuerza que más tarde dejaría una marca de dedos, pero por ahora no importaba. Kevin la empujó más cerca de él tratando de ocultarla de los molestos seres humanos y caminaron hasta el auto perteneciente a la familia, en el cual Neil abrió la puerta de atrás dejando que Kevin y Rose pasaran y luego la cerró de un portazo y se metió en el asiento de pasajero, al mismo tiempo que Andrew, acelerando apenas se aseguró que todos entraron.

Dejando atrás la locura, se acomodó en el asiento, mirando por la ventana, como las casas pasaban rápido en por su vista, y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Respondió algunas preguntas triviales de sus padres, pero la dejaron estar cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba en su mundo. Ella sabía que se venía una gran conversación en su casa, pero por ahora, todo estaba relativamente bien, tan bien, e incluso mejor de lo que ella esperaba

Cuando pararon a comer en una estación de servicio y volvieron a subir al auto, Rose tomó conciencia de lo cansada que se encontraba, y, con permiso, dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el regazo de Kevin, quién inmediatamente empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Con la mayor paz que podía conseguir, y con la tranquilidad que rodeaba a sus padres, se dejó llevar por el sueño profundo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que te encuentre genial!  
> Sea bienvenido al primer capítulo de la serie Itzia Rose Day-Minyard-Josten, espero que sea de su agrado <3.  
> Cualquier duda, correción, idea o lo que quieras, siempre será bien recibido.  
> Les deseo un excelente día,  
> Mora


End file.
